1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a compact zoom lens having a bending-type optical system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, image forming optical devices (such as, digital still cameras or digital camcorders) using solid state image sensors (such as, charge coupled devices or complementary metal-oxide semiconductors) for converting an optical image into an electric signal have become widely and rapidly available. Portability is regarded as an important characteristic for image forming optical devices, and thus, there is increased demand for miniaturization of these devices.
In order to achieve miniaturization of an image forming optical device by reducing its thickness and diameter, there is a need for a design or an apparatus which can minimize the overall length of the optical system and correct for aberration.